


With a Twist

by RainbowKittn



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Office Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Jillian Holtzmann is certainly an adventure, or series of adventures, really. Today's adventure just happens to be some intense sex in your own office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning a long series of Holtz/reader relationship (mostly smut, TBH) that this belongs in. I was having a hard time starting it, so I decided to just write a scene in the middle first, so here it is! I debated holding onto this til I got there in the story, but decided not to. I'll see what I want to to about it when I get to that point in the story, but it's a bit off.

You walk into your office and find Holtzmann sitting low in your chair, her combat boots rest on your desk. You chuckle silently to yourself before affixing a confused expression to your face.

“Huh. I thought this was my office…” You look around, feigning confusion to the best of your limited acting ability. Holtzmann leans her head back and gives you a lazy grin over her shoulder. She pulls her feet down and swivels around to face you.

“That it is. Wanna come sit in your chair?” Her grin is positively lustful, accompanied with a wink, as she pats her lap. Your stomach immediately tightens; that look is sure to be the death of you some day.

“Hmmm.” You tap a fingertip against your lips, pretending to think through it. Based on Holtz’s smirk; it’s not convincing. Finally, you nod. “I believe I do.”

You push your door closed and lock it. You saunter over and Holtz holds her arms open, resting her hands on your hips when you get close enough. With a firm grip, she pulls you forward. You yelp slightly at the sudden shift and grab onto the back of the chair for balance. Your skirt rides up as you place a knee on either side of her slim hips. She wraps her arms around your waist, pulling you down into her lap. You lean forward and press a kiss to her warm lips, a tingle immediately runs through you. You swear you’ll never get used to this gorgeous woman being your girlfriend. Teeth graze your bottom lip and latch onto it as your mouth falls open. Her blue eyes smolder with mischief and you know you’re in trouble. A horrible thought flashes through your mind and you pull back to extract your lip from between her teeth.

“The others are here, you know?” Your voice is colored with nervousness. Her immediate smirk makes you swallow hard.

“Oh, reeeeally?” She brings a hand to your thigh, and it starts creeping up under your skirt. “Think you can stay quiet?” She runs a single finger along the front of your panties, flicking lightly at your clit. You pull in a sharp breath as you silently nod. She nips at your ear before whispering, “Good.”

Holtz pulls both hands away and starts unbuttoning your blouse. Kisses and nips trail down your neck and hands graze down your stomach. You thread your fingers through her hair as she sucks at the base of your neck, sending an immediate bolt of pleasure straight to your center. You’re sure there will be a mark tomorrow. You can’t bring yourself to care.

She reaches behind you and swiftly unhooks your bra. With a kiss on your collarbone, she pulls back. She lifts the front of your bra up over your head, then pulls both it and your shirt down your arms. You let them fall behind your back and reach to help the shirt slide off over your hands, but she stops you. With a twist and a tug, you find yourself unable to separate your wrists. Your eyes flash wide, suddenly feeling very unstable perching on the chair without your own hands to hold you steady. The nervousness compounds as you wobble with a slight shift from her. Holtz gives you a soft smile and wraps a strong arm around your waist.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” She kisses between your breasts. “Okay?” Her eyes lock with yours. You know that she would let you go in a heartbeat if you asked, but you also know that she would never let you get hurt (except possibly by one of her inventions). Your hands tug lightly at their binding, and the feeling alone makes your stomach tighten in anticipation. You let out the breath you hadn’t noticed you were holding and nod.

“Yeah, okay.”

Holtz gives you a beaming smile, the same one that lights her face whenever she figures out a particularly hard problem, and you can’t help but smile in return. She lowers her head to a perked nipple and sucks it into her mouth. You let out a slight moan before remembering that you need to be quiet. She snickers against your chest. Her free hand finds it’s way back between your legs and starts stroking over your panty-covered mound slowly, as though trying to build up a fire. You bite your lip as she switches to your other nipple, sucking it hard before running her tongue around it in tight circles. Her hand starts to mimic her tongue, running light circles around your clit. You clench your hands behind your back, the urge to bury your fingers in her blonde curls extremely strong. The feeling of your shirt binding them together only serves to heighten your arousal.

Holtz’s touch gets more firm against your clit. You start to wiggle, pressing yourself harder against her hand, chasing after the growing tension. She lets your breast fall from her mouth with a pop and chuckles softly. Her arm around your waist tightens, pulling you firmly against her. Your breasts press into her chest, the rough texture of her jacket drags pleasure across your nipples. She nips your earlobe, sending a tingle down your spine. She rubs your clit just the way you need, and you curse under your breath. Long ago, the beautiful engineer had learned how to take you apart as easily as one of her machines, and she knows exactly how to push you to the edge. Even with your panties on, you know you’ll come soon if she keeps that up. The evidence of it is written all over your face, jaw slack and your eyebrows lightly creased, as your panties dampen. A soft bite just below your ear draws a mewl from your throat and your breathing becomes shallow; a sure sign that you’re close. She immediately pulls her hand from between your legs.

“What th...?!” you nearly shout, before she quickly places her hand over your mouth and laughs against your shoulder.

“Shhhh,” she whispers, breath tickling your ear. “Quiet time, remember.” You want to argue the fairness of using such a situation to further her own game. Instead you moan against her hand and give yourself over to the scientist’s desires before slightly nodding.

Her hand draws tingles as it caresses back down your body. You swallow hard. You already know you were right to be worried earlier. She doesn’t usually play this game, but every once in awhile, she likes to bring you right to the edge before stopping, multiple times. She always lets you finish eventually, but the process is nearly torture. The resulting orgasm, though, is always worth it. You bite the inside of your cheek as her warm hand cups you over your panties again, unsure how to feel about it right now. You certainly never expected her to try this in your office, with your friends just down the hall. A shiver of pleasure runs down your spine, and you know a rather large part of you absolutely loves it, but you don’t dare tell her that (another part of you realizes she almost certainly already knows).

The heel of her hand rubs against your clit as her fingers stroke across your opening. She gently pushes a finger forward, driving it and the damp cloth of your panties between your lower lips. She teases around your entrance as her mouth finds yours. Her tongue delves between your lips. She continues her teasing motions, and before long, you’re moaning into her mouth at the slow tightening sensation deep in your stomach. Again, she pulls her hand away. You groan against her lips and they quirk up at the corners. She pulls away, tugging your bottom lip.

Both of Holtz’s hands find your hips and she pushes gently. “Stand up.” Your eyebrows pull together in confusion, but you follow her instruction.

You wobble slightly as you stand, but her hands hold you steady until you find your balance. She plants a soft kiss low on your stomach and your butterflies buzz in response. Her hands make quick work of your skirt. It drops the the floor, quickly followed by your panties. Your cheeks burn as you suddenly realize your full position- you’re standing naked in your office with your hands bound behind your back, while your colleagues are only a couple of thin walls away, and a beautiful but crazy woman’s thumbs rub into your hips while her eyes dance with mischief. Oh, the situations this woman gets you into…

Holtz’s eyes sweep over your body, and you tingle under her appraisal. Her gaze meets yours and you see that her pupils are blown wide with lust, not helping reduce the heat in your cheeks in the slightest. With her hands back on your hips, she swivels in the chair and presses your butt against the desk. “Up you get.” You chuckle to yourself, glad you managed to clear your desk earlier, and hop up onto the edge. “Lean back on your elbows.” Her hands support your back as you lower yourself. Your hands press slightly uncomfortably into your lower back, but that thought (along with any and all others) disappears completely as she blows cool air over your clit.

Holtz’s tongue runs softly along your slit. It presses forward to tease your opening before swiping back up to circle around your bud. She licks slowly, lazily, as her hands trail softly down your sides and over your legs. You sigh happily, closing your eyes and relaxing into the torturously slow pleasure. After what seems an eternity, she licks a hard swipe across your clit, electricity following her tongue. She sucks on it gently as her nimble fingers find your nipples. Your mouth falls open as she twists and pulls them between her pleasantly calloused fingers. Her small hands wrap around your full breasts, squeezing ripples of pleasure throughout your torso. Her thumbs tease your buds as her tongue flicks your clit. You look down to see her gorgeous blonde head nestled between your thighs, likely your favorite sight in the world. As though she knew you were watching, she looks up. Your eyes connect, hers a beautiful mixture of lust and devotion that makes your groin tingle, and you think you may well come on the spot. The feeling is doubled as her teeth graze your clit. You choke back a moan and she pulls her hands and face away. Your entire groin throbs in frustration.

You plead with your eyes, and add in a whispering voice for good measure. “Please, Jillian.”

She smirks at your use of her first name, knowing she’s got you exactly where she wants you. “Please?” she asks innocently.

“Please don’t stop. Please make me come.” She squints at you and hmms, as though trying to decide if you deserve it yet. “Please, Jillian.” You squirm under her gaze, wanting anything other than cold air pressing against your mound. “Please…”

“Well, you have been pretty good…” She smirks at you. “Think you’ll be able to stay quiet as you come all over your desk?”

You groan, suddenly doubting your ability to follow through with the promise, but nod anyway. It was clearly the right answer as her mouth finds your clit again immediately and you feel it throb with your heartbeat. You gasp as one of her hands lightly runs along your slit. A finger presses lightly at your entrance. You’re already wet enough that it slides in easily, and you bite the inside of your cheek to stifle a moan at finally feeling something filling you. Her finger presses lazily in and out of you a couple of times before she adds another. You lightly moan and let your head fall back, nearly touching the desk. Holtz curls her fingers, rubbing over the rough spot deep inside of you, while she runs her tongue over your clit.

She sets into a practiced rhythm of curls, flicks, and suction, and you know you won’t last long. Every stroke of her fingers deep inside of you hits exactly the right spot. Each stroke of her tongue against your clit builds the knot deep inside your stomach. Your breathing gets quick and shallow as your nails start to dig crescent-moons into your palm. You whisper an impressive string of expletives under your breath, and you feel Holtz chuckle, the vibration of it ripples through your groin. She speeds up and your body tightens impossibly, back arching away from the desk. With one last flick of her tongue and targeted curl of her fingers, you spasm around her. Her movements slow, drawing out your orgasm, until you fall back onto the table, barely registering your own hands crushed under your back. Holtz gently pulls her fingers out of you and licks up the moisture that follows. Once she’s satisfied you’re clean, she plants a solid kiss on the inside of your thigh. She sucks her own fingers clean one at a time, while you pant on top of your desk, desperate to catch the breath she drove from you..

After a moment, she leans forward and tugs at your hips. With her help you manage to sit yourself sideways in her lap. She reaches behind your back and you hear a soft plop as your shirt and bra finally fall to the floor. You bring your newly freed hands into your lap and she hugs you tight against her chest. You nuzzle into her shoulder, laughing as you push away the collar of her jacket to kiss her neck.

“How is it that you always manage to stay completely clothed?”

“It’s a talent, I promise.”

You smirk into her neck, too exhausted to actually laugh. She gently takes your hands one at a time to rub circulation back into them, checking to make sure no damage was done. She kisses each wrist, pulling a contented hum from deep in your chest. Holding you close, she gently rubs along your side.

“I love you,” you whisper into her ear.

“Love you, too,” she returns, pulling back for a candy-sweet kiss.

~~~~~

Nearly half an hour later, you and Holtzmann finally leave your office, fully clothed, to go looking for some food. The other three women are all sitting at a table, pizza boxes open between them. Holtzmann breaks into a wide smile upon seeing the pizza and half-runs over to the table. They look up, a variety of expressions on their faces.

“Just remember to wipe off your desk,” Abby says to you. Holtz flashes a smug smile and you feel a slight burning in your cheeks. You lightly shake your head, laughing. Of course they know.

“After pizza.”


End file.
